Heat of the moment
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Sam been living the same day over and over again. til he snaps. what does Sam do? How far will he go to save his big brother? (2 days. 1st was my idea. another was base off picture i found. can't find it. if you do. you've got to give the artist credit. it was so amazing)


'Heat of a moment' played and Sam's eyes popped open. This was the 88th Tuesday Sam had lived through. The 88th time in a row Sam had watch Dean died. He couldn't take it anymore. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shouted over the music as he tied up his boots. Sam made himself get out of bed for the 88th time. Dean mouthed heat of the moment and bopped his head as he walked from his bed to the bathroom.

Sam was getting sick of hearing Dean gargled and Sam using the same white minty tooth paste. Dean gave Sam a smile as he continued to gargle. Dean spat out his mouth full of water. "What?" Dean saw that Sam wasn't to sunny today. "I'm just tired, Dean. I'm tired of this life." Sam signed as he brushed his teeth. Up and down, side to side. The same old way he always brushed. "What's gotten your underwear in a knot?" Dean asked Sam. Sam spat into the sink. The water fell down the drain.

Dean grabbed his hair brush and brushed his hair into the way he like it. Sam lazily flicked his hair out of his face. Sam pull on his same cloths. "You ok, Sammy?" Dean asked seeing Sam had little energy. "Yeah. I guess, I just reliving the same day." Sam said his voice was sad. Dean lifted cloths and bits of paper trying to find his gun. "What?" Dean looked at Sam not understanding what he was saying at all. Sam went to a pile of cloths and pulled out Dean's gun. Dean smiled and grabbed the gun from Sam. He pushed in behind his pants. "What were you saying?" Dean opened the door. Sam put his gun into his pants. "I've lived through this day 88 times." Sam shut the door.

Dean sat down at the table. "Hey a pig and poke." Dean smiled seeing the Tuesday special. Sam sat down with no smile on his face like his brother. A waitress came to their table. "Ready to order?" She pulled out a little note pad and pen to take down their order. "He'll have the special with a side of bacon. 2 black coffees and I will have short stake." Sam order for them. Dean smiled but Sam cut him off before he could make his joke; "Don't even say it Dean."

"What we you saying about reliving today?" Dean asked. He leaned back on the chair. "I relived every possible Tuesday and each one… you die." Sam explained. Dean's eyes were open when Sam said that. "Yeah, right." Sam and Dean said at the same time. "Nice guest." They voice same with the same volume. "Wasn't a guest… and I'm just too tired to even try this anymore. Dean, I keep watching you die and…I can't save you." Sam looked out of the window, upset. It was a sunny day that would have made anyone smile but not Sam and not today.

Sam gripped onto his gun. Sam stared at it. "Hey, it's ok Sam." Dean said seeing Sam looking down. "Everyone here has or is going to kill you!" Sam shouted out. Everyone looked at them arguing. "Sammy, it's going be ok. We will find a way out." Dean smiled looking around at everyone, trying to make the awarded scene go away. Sam looked at Dean with pleaded in his eyes . Sam looked over to other people looking down at Dean and Sam. Sam would have been used to it but not today.

"I'm sorry." Sam clicked his gun. Sam fired at the cash restorer. "SAM!" Dean jumped up to fight over the gun. Sam turned and pestle whipped him. Dean fell to the floor, still breathing. Sam went around and shot everyone in diner. Last was the waitress, she was covered in blood from the others. "Please. No!" She begged Sam. Sam shook trying to get a grip on the gun and just shoot her. "Sam?" Dean mourned. He stood up to see everyone but the waitress and Sam died.

"Sam… please stop." Dean held on his nose. The blood was dry but it still hurt like a bitch. "This isn't the Sam Winchester way. I mean, you're scared. Which is shocking for us with what we face but we don't go around killing people like we are jack the ripper!" Dean stood up slowly with his hands out to show he was no danger. Sam shook his hand, holding his gun, seeing the woman crying. "I just want to go home." "You could kill my brother!" Sam shouted at her, still watching Dean.

"I wouldn't it. I promise, just please let me go." She cried out and tears fell down her face. "You will." Sam hissed though his gun. "SAM!" Dean shouted. He jumped but it was too late Sam shot the woman. "Sam, why? Why would you do this?" Dean asked seeing blood everywhere. "I can't have anyone kill you again, Dean." Sam had tears falling down. "The only person that killed here was you." Dean growled, not seeing his brother. "I can't let you die anymore." Sam cried with tear falling down. "I'm going to die anyway. These people didn't desert it!" Dean stood up.

Sam looked at his gun and pointed to his head. "Sam, stop just stop it." Dean shouted. "I'm the only person who can kill you now, in this room. It's ok I'm meant to dead anyway, dean." Tears fall more and more down Sam's face. Dean pulled out his gun and placed it under his jaw. "Dean, don't do this." Sam said with tears going down faster. "Hey, I'm not going to let you go crazy alone." Dean said to Sam. A person outside held out a rifle and aimed it at Dean. "DEAN!" Sam shouted. The bullet broke the glass and pierced through Dean's back.

Dean fell to the ground. Sam drives to his big brother. Bullets flew out of the rifle outside. "Dean, don't be dead…please." Sam cried at his brother chest. "Getting rusty, Sammy. Never check to see if anyone around when you flipped." Dean laughed and chokes onto his blood. Dean stopped breathing

'Heat of the moment' played and it woke Sam up. "Rise and shine, Sammy." Dean shouted over the music as he tied up his shoes. Sam stared at the radio playing 'heat of the moment.' It had been the 'heat of the moment' 89 times. Sam had enough. He threw the radio outside, through the glass. Dean looked at Sam for a moment. Sam rolled over in his bed. "Wow, Sam. Didn't know you hated Asia so much." Dean got up from his bed. "You're going to stay in bed all day? Come on, we have a case." Dean tapped Sam's foot.

"You're going to die and I'm just sick of it." Sam tried to go back to sleep. "What? I'm not going to die… not today." Dean went to go brush his teeth. "I'm not getting up today… not this Tuesday." Sam closed his eyes.

"Whatever that means." Dean went into the bathroom. Dean felt his face. Little hair spikes stuck out. "I'm going for shave then we'll head out." Dean shouted out to Sam. Sam signed and tighten his eyes; "3…2…1" Dean clicked in his razer into the plug. The plug short cricket and elected Dean. "There it is." Sam signed.


End file.
